This invention relates generally to apparatus for handling disk recording media and in particular to novel apparatus for opening and partitioning a cartridge comprising a jacket containing a plurality of stacked disks.
Workers in the data recording and related record handling arts are well aware of today's advanced state of the art; e.g., in improved disk recording media and associated record handling equipment. Such equipment has found wide-spread favor, for instance, as related to "flexible" (or "floppy") disks, but heretofore will be recognized as adapted to handle only single-disk cartridges, as opposed to multi-disk media, (such as a stacked array of floppy disks). The present invention is intended to supplement improved disk handling equipment adapted to handle such multi-disk media, providing means to open and separate the jacket containing a pack of disks.
In accordance with the invention, flexible (floppy) disks may be stacked and assembled into a "floppy disk pack", as well as retained within a prescribed multi-disk jacket to form a cartridge which may be processed much like the well known "single-disk disk" cartridge--this resulting in obvious benefits and advantages. Workers will recognize that such a multi-disk unit record (cartridge) presents certain handling problems; for instance, how to open and spread the enclosing jacket to allow a partition (splitting) of the disk pack and access by a transducer assembly.
A variety of known approaches are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,150; 3,678,481; 3,668,658; 3,815,150; 3,678,481; and 3,864,755.
The present invention is primarily directed towards apparatus for handling multi-disk cartridges, especially as adapted for packaging and containment of "floppy disk packs" and operation thereof with automatic disk file equipment. These cartridges are preferably handled to facilitate insertion into such equipment, as well as accommodating the automatic opening and spreading of the jacket, the selective rotation of the pack therein, and the automatic partitioning of the pack (to expose any selected disk surface for transducer access and recording operations)--these functions preferably being facilitated with minimal modification of conventional equipment, as described hereinafter. The present invention is intended to provide methods and associated means for so opening a multi-disk cartridge and holding it spread during such pack manipulation.
Workers are well aware that, along with their advantages, "floppy disk" media present certain special problems. Some workers have expressed concern over whether a "floppy disk pack" could be split and transducer-accessed in the precise, rapid, repeatable manner that is typically required--especially if housed within the construction of a protective jacket. This is principally because a floppy substrate seemed so difficult to hold in position and stabilize. That is, while it is advantageous--and conventional--to house a single-disk in a jacket, and manipulate it while so centered--it would seen relatively difficult to do so when a multi-disk pack is involved. Finding a simple, practical method and associated apparatus for thus opening such a jacket is an important object of this invention. This invention is intended to provide apparatus for incorporation in associated "floppy pack" processing equipment which is adapted to automatically open and spread a disk pack jacket sufficiently to give satisfactory access to a transducer assembly, etc. The present invention is adapted to accomplish these objectives with automatic equipment which is relatively simple, yet cost-effective, while presenting no danger of damaging or defacing the jacket or the recording characteristics of the thin plastic disks.
Now, workers dealing with flexible disk media have resorted to special means for packaging the disk, as well as for accessing it. They have typically provided complex containment structures and associated access arrangements. It has been found in accordance with the invention that flexible disks may be stacked directly upon one another in a jacket, yet still be manipulated within a jacket, held spread-apart, according to the invention, by means that are relatively simple and conventional--all this without compromising such characteristic "floppy disk cartridge advantages", as compactness, ready transportability, low cost, etc.
With increased use such flexible disk media the "removeability" and "interchangeability" of associated unit records has become increasingly important. Workers are aware that the disk cartridges should be readily removed and exchanged to afford greater flexibility and versatility in use, as compared with a fixed-installation disk, or disk pack--e. g., the recorded data may be stored "off-line" and read-out later, on call. Also disk cartridges should be processable interchangeably on any drive unit of a certain type. Jacket construction and handling must reflect this.
Such removeability and mobility of flexible disk media has its price, however; for instance, it typically requires relatively complex cartridge-loading hardware, and elaborate jacket construction (insuring protection against contamination and for security of data) as well as associated positioning means (for the accurate, repeatable transducer carriage to any track of and disk). The present invention is directed toward providing equipment for so handling and opening a cartridge in a manner that can process any cartridge interchangeably, and meets the cited problems and objectives, while still satisfying countervailing objectives of reasonable cost, relative convenience and simplicity of implementation and the like.
The present invention is, moreover, preferably and particularly designed to accommodate a pack of hole-encoded flexible disks as well as the positioning manipulations associated therewith--more specifically, to provide pack-partitioning plunger means, and disk selection and transducer access with automatic equipment.
Workers will recognize that prior art single-disk equipment would be expected to become relatively complicated when, and if, it is to be adapted for handling a pack of disks. The present invention is designed to meet this contingency in a surprising manner, providing disk handling equipment which is simple, yet generally compatible with present single-disk equipment and which will nonetheless accommodate flexible disk packs and associated pack-partitioning means.
It has been found in accordance with the invention that floppy disks may be stacked and assembled into disk packs, as well as retained within a prescribed multi-disk jacket to form a cartridge which may be processed like the single-disk disk cartridge--this resulting in obvious benefits and advantages. Workers will recognize that apparatus adapted to handle such multi-disk cartridges would, optimally, employ cartridge handling equipment that is relatively similar to--and possibly compatible with--commonly available single-disk equipment. This invention teaches a cartridge-opening arrangement having these desirable features.
Workers will recognize that one of the principle difficulties that arise when one deals with a "floppy disk" is its vulnerability to defacement. The typical thin compliant plastic disk pack appears relatively fragile and rather susceptible to damage by some fairly common physical hazards--such as rupture by impact or sliding contact with a head carriage, with a "separator knife," or with an accessarm on a disk handling assembly, or by other sharp edges. Thus, sturdy, yet flexible jacket construction is necessary. This invention accommodates such jackets, enabling the quick, simple spreading of the jacket using none of such prior art techniques and avoiding their hazards.
Now, while the cost of the disk (cartridge) is relatively inconsequential, the value of the data stored thereon may be tremendous--such that if the recording surface is so defaced or destroyed by such contact that data is lost, the efficiency and security of an entire associated data processing system may be seriously impaired. The present invention is designed to facilitate the use of such multi-disk flexible media, while yet handling it safely and alleviating, or eliminating, such risks to data integrity. A further object is to effect this by methods, and associated means, which are nonetheless simple, convenient and readily available. Yet a further object is to accomplish this with methods and means that are nonetheless practically interchangeable with those used for conventional single-disk handling equipment.
The present invention is further especially designed to accomodate a pack of hole-encoded disks, as well as the positioning manipulations associated therewith--more specifically, to provide pack-partitioning plunger means, and disk selection and transducer access with automatic equipment.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other disadvantages of prior art structures and methods and provides the mentioned and other features and advantages according to a novel design.
The foregoing and other features, objects and advantages, according to the present invention will be more fully appreciated and become more apparent from consideration of the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings wherein like reference symbols denote like parts.